Time to say goodbye
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: Sylvanas seeks out her sister after she found out that Alleria is going to leave Azeroth to help closing the Dark Portal. She won't let her go that easily because she has feelings for her sister, feelings she shouldn't have for her sister but still has. Same counts for Alleria.


_**Author's Note: **_This chapter contains incest and explicit content. Don't read it if you are not into this stuff. I've warned you.

* * *

A quiet squeaking was hearable when Sylvanas opened the door in front of her. She didn't care at this moment that she hadn't asked for permission to enter her sister's room. Her gaze wandered from the left side of the room to the other. Her sky-blue eyes widened when she saw the bag, which was half-filled, and the various items on the floor. Sylvanas walked over to the bag, examining its content. It became clear for her that her sister was packing her things for some sort of an adventure. Probably an adventure that will take a while, considering how many supplies she had put in her bag.

Sylvanas walked over to her sister's wardrobe, noticing that most of her uniforms and clothes were missing.

_She really seems to go somewhere. So, why didn't she tell me that she is about to leave us? Does she go on this adventure alone or with someone else? Hopefully not with this human... What if she..._

Sylvanas shook her head, banishing the upcoming thoughts out of her mind. 'No, she wouldn't do this to me' she said to herself. She was about to walk to her sister's bed as she heard someone clearing its throat. She turned around immediately, her eyes widened when she saw a familiar woman standing in the door.

She had the same blue eyes as Sylvanas, the same golden-blonde hair and a similar beautiful face. The only obvious difference between their faces was the blue tattoo which started over the person's left eye and ended beneath it near the left corner of the person's mouth. Alleria Windrunner also had blue tattoos on her left arm while Sylvanas had none. She didn't understand why people decorated their skin with such permanent warpaints.

Sylvanas regarded her sister closely. As usual, she was wearing her Ranger-Captain uniform, most of her gorgeous hair was hidden beneath a green hood. She didn't carry her bow or her quiver on her back. The armour she wore, which was an important part of her uniform, made her look like as if she was about to go to battle**. **

Alleria leaned against one of the door's post, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and an unreadable expression was visible on her face. "It's impolite to enter someone's room without knocking or asking for permission" she said as she scrutinized her sister, a small smirk was visible on her face.

The armour she wore looked similar to the one Alleria was wearing but it was coloured in blue and adorned with more decorations. Her flat belly was exposed, her breasts were only partly covered by her corselet. Like Alleria's ears, her long elven ears stuck out of her hood.

She was pretty, even prettier than Alleria. Alleria knew that but she didn't mind at all. Her sister had a lot of admirers but she had a man who loved her and with who she had a son. That was something Sylvanas had not. But Alleria knew that Sylvanas wasn't jealous of her because of that. She was pretty sure that her baby sister didn't want to have children nor did she wanted to have a man she could love, who would love her as well**. **She was not swinging this way.

Alleria found Sylvanas staring at her longer than necessary. She cleared her throat, smiling as she noticed that she had brought her little sister out of her thoughts. "What are you doing in my room, Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas didn't intend to answer her questions, instead, she asked a counter question. "When did you want to tell me that you are leaving us?" It was unmistakable that Sylvanas was hurt that her sister had wanted to leave without telling her.

"I would have told you before I would have set off" responded Alleria, closing the door behind her so nobody could see or hear them.

"You could have told me earlier, you know. It could have been possible that I would have been required somewhere in Quel'Thalas, so I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to you" spoke Sylvanas, sounding upset.

"I would have met you one last time before I would have gone with the Alliance" Alleria give her sister a comforting look, hoping that this would be enough to calm her down. It soothed Sylvanas a little but wasn't enough to calm her down entirely.

"Where are you going anyway?" asked Sylvanas after a few moments had passed.

"I'm going with the soldiers of the Alliance through the Dark Portal to close it and prevent that another orc invasion happens"

"You are..." started Sylvanas but then she stopped speaking and closed her eyes for a few moments. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she opened her eyes. "You are doing this to avenge Lirath, aren't you?"

Alleria frowned, giving Sylvanas a confused look. "Wouldn't you want to avenge him too? _These beasts _killed our brother together with many other members of our family and of our race. They have to be stopped before they kill more high elves"

"I can understand your anger, dear sister. I can also understand that you want to avenge Lirath's death"

"So, you understand why I want to do this, right?" interrupted Alleria.

"No"

"No?" asked Alleria, raising in eyebrow as she stared into her sister's eyes.

"You want to go through a portal without knowing what is awaiting you there. You don't know when you return. IF you return. You could lose your life for no reason. I know that this sounds hard but our brother is dead. Killing orcs won't bring him back"

Alleria turned her head, looking at her hands for a few moments before she looked back at her sister. She had noticed that she had clenched her fists, so she opened her hands and relaxed her was silent for a few minutes before she responded eventually. "I know that going on this adventure won't bring him back. But we can prevent that the orcs come to our planet again and slaughter more innocents. I'm not doing this for myself, at least not only for myself. I want vengeance, that's right but I also want to prevent that those I love get hurt"

Sylvanas was silent for a few moments. "Who do you mean with _we_?" she asked impatiently.

"Turalyon, many soldiers of the Alliance, some of my rangers and I"

Sylvanas was not pleased that Turalyon was accompanying her sister, so she didn't try to hide her displeasure about Alleria's soon departure.

Alleria tilted her head. "What?"

"Of course, you go with Turalyon" muttered Sylvanas.

"What is wrong about him?"

"He is a good man and a strong paladin but..."

"But what?"

"I don't think he is good for you"

"What do you mean?" Alleria asked irritated. Sylvanas didn't respond nor did she look at her sister. She was looking at the floor as if she was ashamed of something.

"Are you jealous?" asked Alleria as she realized that Sylvanas refused to answer this question. She realized why Sylvanas was behaving like this. "You are actual jealous" she statemented.

Sylvanas snorted. "Of course, I am"

"But why?" asked a confused Alleria.

"He has something I cannot have"

Alleria frowned. "I know how you feel about me, baby sis. And you know how I feel about you" she made a pause. "What we had..." Another pause. "You know that you are very important to me and that you are more than a sister to me. But... I don't know what to say..."

"I thought you love me" statemented Sylvanas, coming closer slowly.

Alleria frowned. "I do. You are my sister, I always love you"

"You just told me that you regard me as more than your sister" spoke Sylvanas, sounding upset.

"That's right as well but I love Turalyon too and I have a son with him"

"That's cheap. Don't use that card against me. I know you love Turalyon but you wouldn't have cheated on him if you would really love him. You only came together with him to make society happy and stop the rumours from spreading. Your first-born would have been my child if I would have the same _tools_ as Turalyon has. I am your only true love. Bedding a man you find attractive won't change the truth, no matter how often you fuck him while thinking about me"

Alleria didn't blush nor did she look away. She continued to stare into her sister's gorgeous eyes, wondering what was going on in her mind. "I don't deny that what you are saying is right but still... We cannot do this forever, Syl"

"Do what?" Sylvanas asked as she reached her sister. She was standing right in front of her older sister, their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I hate to hide my feelings for you from others. I hate that we have to hide what we are doing from others.I hate that we have to go somewhere, where no one is around when we want to exchange caresses and I hate that I have to cheat on the man who loves me. But there is no better solution for us. I hate that we can only have an affair and can never show anyone that we love each other. Maybe it's the best if I go through that portal and only return when you have gotten over me"

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that again" hissed Sylvanas, pushing her sister against the door. Alleria was surprised by this sudden outburst. She had never seen her sister so angry before, not even when Sylvanas had heard about Lirath's death. Sylvanas pinned her against the door, not allowing her to get free.

"Sylvanas..." whispered Alleria as she noticed that tears formed in her baby sister's eyes. Alleria was speechless, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She had never seen her sister cry before, apart from mourning about the loss of family members or friends. She was assuming that Sylvanas thought she would lose her forever if she would go through the portal. She made a step forward, wrapping her arms around her sister's back as she pulled her in a tight hug. Sylvanas did the same, putting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"It's fine, Sylvanas. Everything will be alright" she whispered in her ear, running her fingers through her golden hair. "I will return as soon as I can. Promised"

"I hope so" spoke Sylvanas, snuggling herself closer to her sister. It made Sylvanas happy that she was able to feel Alleria's body against hers. The warmth Alleria's body was radiating and the direct body contact comforted her. She only wished they wouldn't wear their chest plates. She would love to feel her sister's breasts against hers.

Alleria knew exactly how to comfort her younger sister. She toyed with her hair and massaged the tip of one of her ears. She knew that this was Sylvanas' only weakness, so she continued until the other elf stopped mourninga loss that would never happen**. **Alleria hadn't planned on dying to save Azeroth from another orc invasion. She would never do that to her sister. She would never leave her alone. She would only be temporarily absent until the threat will be gone.

"You told me that you want to prevent that your loved ones get hurt but you haven't realized that you hurt me if you leave me"

Alleria sighed loudly. "Sylvanas... As a Ranger-General, you should know that duty is the most important thing"

"So, you choose duty over love?" Sylvanas asked, her eyes were widened and her bottom lip trembled as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"I have no other choice..."

"No, that's not true at all. The Alliance will manage to close this portal with and without your help. There are others who could take your place. You don't need to do this"

Alleria was silent, thinking about her sister's words.

"Alleria, please. I'm begging you. Stay with me or at least allow me to come with you"

"You are the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. You can't just leave this world. There are so many duties you have to do. The people will need you, especially in those dark times"

"They need you as well"

Soft laughter escaped the older Windrunner's lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just a Ranger-Captain. I don't represent the Farstriders as you do, nor am I the symbol of hope"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow "The symbol of hope?"

"It's the truth. The people won't lose hope because they know you are fighting for them. They know you would do everything in your power to protect them. They will stop believing in the Farstriders if you disappear"

"That's an exaggeration"

"You might be right, sis. We have lots of talented Farstriders and warriors who are fighting for the safety of our people. But it's the truth that the people admire you and feel safer when they know you are protecting them" Alleria laughed again. "I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous of you because of that. But only sometimes"

Sylvanas just looked at her, not knowing what to respond. She remained silent so Alleria made use of it to say what she believed. "You said that the people need me but the only one who really needs me is you"

Sylvanas remained silent, looking at the floor. She blushed. Alleria's lips formed a smile as she saw that. She had never seen her sister blushing before. At least not when they had talked about their feelings for each other. Alleria put her hand under her sister's chin, lifting it up. She smiled as she noticed that Sylvanas stopped avoiding eye contact. Her blue orbs were widened and stared into Alleria's.

"You won't change your mind, right?" asked the Ranger-General.

"That's right" responded Alleria. "Sorry"

Sylvanas didn't say anything in response as she continued to stare into her sister's eyes. She didn't notice that the older Windrunner had started to caress her cheeks.

"I'm afraid of losing you" admitted Sylvanas.

"I'm afraid of losing you too but I need to do this. For myself and for our people's safety. I hope you can understand this"

Sylvanas' hesitated but then she nodded. "I do, for some reason"

Alleria smiled at her, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Sylvanas' left ear. She took her sister's face in her hands, bringing it closer until it was only a few inches away from her own face."But I won't leave without saying goodbye to you" she whispered before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Sylvanas', smiling as she noticed that her sister didn't hesitate to return to kiss.

She had done this so often with Sylvanas in the past that it no longer felt wrong to her. It may be wrong to cheat on Turalyon but it didn't feel wrong for Alleria to have deep feelings for her sister. Their society may regard this differently but she didn't care. She only cared for Sylvanas and her well-being. They kept it secret, so no one could complain because no one knew except for them.

Alleria didn't wait for too long to bite Sylvanas' bottom lip softly. A quiet moan escaped The Ranger-General's lips as her sister's tongue invaded her mouth. Alleria noticed that one of her sister's hands held the back of her head while the other rested on her back, caressing her exposed skin. Alleria's other hand, which wasn't caressing the other woman's cheek, played with the tips of Sylvanas' ears, switching from time to time.

Sylvanas' moans confirmed that she was really enjoying what Alleria was doing. After all, Sylvanas' biggest weaknesses were her erogenous zones. And Alleria knew pretty well how to stimulate them. Her ears twitched when Alleria kneaded their stiff tips between two fingers. This was a sign that Sylvanas was already horny.

The Ranger-Captain spun Sylvanas around, pressing her against the wall. Sylvanas' back was turned to her, her large breasts were pressed against the wall. Alleria pressed her own body against Sylvanas' back, caressing her flat stomach from behind as she began to kiss her neck. "What we are doing shouldn't be right but..."

"But it feels right" completed Sylvanas.

"Indeed, it does" Alleria put more and more kisses on her sibling's neck, leaving a love bite here and there from time to time. She removed her hands from Sylvanas' belly after some time, putting one hand on her well-formed ass. She began to knead it with while the fingers of her other hand drew circles around her sister's most sacred place**. **Sylvanas couldn't deny that she was enjoying her sister's touch nor could she prevent that quiet moans escaped her lips. She didn't need to turn her head to know that her sister was grinning at her whenever her lips didn't put kisses on her neck.

It didn't take long until Alleria sneaked both of her hands in Sylvanas' pants and even in her panties. She groped her sibling's ass rougher and caressed her folds, smiling as she noticed how wet her sis was.

"You are such a freak, baby sis. You got wet when you were touched by your own sister" she whispered in Sylvanas' ear as she kissed its entire length. Sylvanas didn't respond to this. Her lips were too busy to let moans out. Alleria was very happy that she could make her sister feel good.

They hadn't done it for quite some time, three years to be exactly, so Alleria suggested that her sister had been very lonely and sexually frustrated in the past years. It might have been her own fault because she had refused to take another lover. There were many women who were bisexual like Alleria or homosexual like Sylvanas. Still, the Ranger-General had refused to have sex with other women. There was only one woman she would ever make love to. The woman she loved, also known as Alleria Windrunner.

Sylvanas didn't say anything as her sister removed her chest plate, nor did she speak when a hand started to grope her large breasts and even pinched her stiff nipples. Moans were the only sounds which were produced by her throat. Alleria was very good at interpreting this _language_, so she knew exactly what her sister wanted.

And she gave her sister what she wanted, slipping one finger inside her. This time, the moan which escaped Sylvanas' lips was much louder and was longer hearable but only for Alleria. It was clear for the older Windrunner sister that the younger sister was feeling good. But she was not feeling good enough for the Ranger-Captain's liking. She wanted to make the other woman feel much better.

She waited until Sylvanas' walls had accepted her, then she began to move the finger inside her, pumping it and out slowly at first. Later she increased her speed and even added a second finger while her thumb toyed with Sylvanas' clit. A third finger was added eventually, making Sylvanas feel didn't need long to make her sister reach her limit.

"I'm so glad that the room's walls don't leave any sound out" whispered Alleria. She bit Sylvanas' ear softly, pinched her left nipple harder and shoved her fingers in as deep as possible. This was enough for Sylvanas. She couldn't take it anymore. She cried out her sister's name as her pussy walls contracted. The sounds Sylvanas' made, as she rode out her orgasm, were music to Alleria's ears.

She left her fingers in her sister's mouth longer than necessary, bringing them to her face eventually. She regarded them closely, smiling about the amount of cum which stuck on them. She turned Sylvanas around, putting two of her fingers in her mouth. At first, it felt weird for Sylvanas to taste herself but she got used to it quickly. Sylvanas cleaned her sister's fingers happily, staring at her as she did that.

Once again, The Ranger-Captain's fingers remained longer than necessary in Sylvanas, who still licked them even though she had cleaned them already. Alleria pulled them out after a few minutes, putting the third finger, on which the sticky liquid still stuck, in her own mouth. She licked it clean, enjoying her sister's taste.

"Are you happy now?" asked Alleria, smirking at her little sister who was blushing a bit.

"I'm satisfied but I'm not entirely happy as long as we are not done"

Alleria chuckled, smiling as she realized what her sister wanted. "Go on then"

This brought a smile on Sylvanas' lips. She closed the distance between them and started to remove her sister's outfit. First, she freed Alleria's breasts from their prison, touching them for a few moments before she pressed her own breasts against them. The sensation was so intensive that both women moaned out loudly. Then the Ranger-General removed the rest of her sister's uniform. At last, she pulled her panties down, revealing her wet and shaved pussy.

"Who is the freak now?" asked Sylvanas with a teasing smile on her lips. "You are really naughty, aren't you? You enjoyed making your sister climax on your fingers"

"What shall I say? Seeing your naked body reacting positively to my fingers looks so damn sexy" admitted Alleria. She didn't blush or did she break eye contact with Sylvanas who was regarding her like a predator. She was the predator and Alleria was the prey.

Sylvanas pushed her sister to her bed, spreading her legs after she had laid her down on the bed. "I think you deserve a reward" she said, regarding her sister's needy pussy. "By the old gods, did I miss seeing and touching your most sacred place."

Alleria raised an eyebrow, laughing softly "Most sacred place? I know you like it dirty, so speak dirty to me, dear sister"

Sylvanas laughed, rolling her eyes playfully. "Fine, if you like it dirty. I have waited for three years to taste your slutty pussy. I know your pussy has longed for me. You wouldn't be so wet if you wouldn't covet me so much. I assume that Turalyon can't satisfy you. But you want to be really satisfied that's why you are coming to me"

"That might be true"

"Might?" Sylvanas smirked. "I will prove to you that I'm better than any male lover you have ever had"

"Why are you still talking then?" teased Alleria. "Your mouth can do so much better things than talking"

Sylvanas groaned, looking at Alleria who gave her a teasing look.

Sylvanas didn't hesitate to lower her head, brushing her nose against her sister's clit. She spread Alleria's legs widely with her hands as her tongue licked over her folds. Sylvanas could taste her sister's wetness on her tongue which encouraged her to continue. Sylvanas ran her tongue over and over again over Alleria's folds, smiling as more and more moans escaped her lips. Alleria dug her fingers in Sylvanas' hair, her other hand began to knead one of her own breasts. She switched breasts from time to time, starting to knead them rougher as her sister's tongue parted her vaginal lips and entered her pussy.

Alleria had missed feeling her sister's skilled tongue inside her. She rocked her hips against her tongue, her moans became much louder the longer Sylvanas licked her. Alleria pushed her sibling's head deeper, forcing that Sylvanas had to push her tongue as deep as possible in her. She had to admit that her little sister was really good at pleasuring her with her tongue.

She also admitted that she really enjoyed having sex with Sylvanas, even more than with Turalyon. Turalyon was good but not good enough compared to Sylvanas. Sylvanas knew how to please Alleria and she also knew what would happen if she would touch certain parts of Alleria's body at the right moment.

Sylvanas' left hand had wandered to her sister's chest, kneading the other breast Alleria wasn't kneading at the moment. Sylvanas' other hand kneaded Alleria's ass cheeks, spanking them from time to time.

Sylvanas continued what she was doing until her older sister couldn't take it anymore. Alleria's thighs were pressed against the sides of her head as she climaxed. Cum flowed out directly into Sylvanas' mouth. She swallowed it, then she crawled over Alleria and pulled her in a kiss, making her taste herself. Like Sylvanas, Alleria got used to her own taste after a few minutes. Their tongues danced in the other's mouth as they shared a very passionate kiss. They hadn't kissed or made love in a while so everything felt much better than usual. Everything felt more intensive.

Sylvanas pulled away after a while, breathing heavily as she regarded her pleased sister. "You did a good job. I'm glad you didn't lose your touch but I remember that you were more passionate when we made love" Alleria teased.

"I guess, I'm a bit rusty. I didn't have sex for three years unlike..."

"Unlike me, you mean?"

Sylvanas nodded her head.

"I was not the person who initiated it. It was Tura..." Alleria said but she was interrupted by a pissed Sylvanas.

"Don't you dare to mention _him_. I fuck you with your own dildos if you only say his name_" _

"I mean I would really love this but I don't want to make you angry, even though you fuck better when you are angry"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You perverted cunt"

"Hey, you love my cunt"

"Not just your cunt, I love you too"

Alleria was touched by her sister's words. "I love you as well, Sylvanas"

"I know" responded Sylvanas, returning her sister's smile.

They stared at each other for a while, then they decided to cuddle until nightfall was approaching. "I need to pack the rest of my things for the departure tomorrow"

"I miss you already" whispered Sylvanas, kissing her ear softly. She took the tip of her ear in her mouth, sucking on it. A quiet moan escaped Alleria's lips. "I really need to do that. If you let me go now, I will stay naked while I pack my things"

That caught Sylvanas' interest. She let her go, kissing her cheek before she got up. Alleria walked over to her wardrobes and cupboards and pulled out everything she needed. She didn't mind bending forward longer than necessary as she put the things in her bag. Either Sylvanas had a nice view on her large breasts or on her round ass. She enjoyed both views, noticing that she fingering herself while enjoying the view. Alleria noticed that as well, so she regarded her sister while doing that. She smirked as the other elf started to grope her breasts, her smirk became wider as Sylvanas cried out her name when she came.

"I will miss you" spoke Alleria. "Seeing you, tasting and touching you again will motivate me to come home as soon as possible. I want to return to you as soon as I can"

"May I ask you for a favour?" asked Sylvanas, blushing a little.

"Sure, you can"

"I know you will do things with him when you are away. I have accepted that even though I don't like it. But do me a favour and take the pill when you do it. I don't want that he makes you pregnant again"

Alleria's teasing expression became serious. "I will think about it. I'm not sure if I will do it in the end, but I will think about it and what it would mean to you, Lady Jealous"

"Lady Jealous?" asked Sylvanas irritated, noticing the teasing smirk on her sister's lips.

"You are jealous of him. Not only that he has sex with me. You know you are better than him but you are jealous that he can make you pregnant while you can't"

"You know, there are ways to have children for two women. Magic does make a lot of things possible. There is even a way where the children's DNA wouldn't be bad, so they wouldn't be different from natural begotten children between non-relative parents"

"We will talk about this when I return"

Sylvanas nodded "Don't you dare to get yourself killed. I will never forgive you if you die beyond the portal"

"Don't worry" responded Alleria, walking over to her sister. She put one of her left hand on Sylvanas' right hip, the other caressed her cheeks and her chin. "I will come back to you. Promised"


End file.
